Flour, eggs and chocolate
by InnocentSmile97
Summary: Take 3 bored boys, remove 2 adults and mix with a chocolate cake recipy to get, well, this! Finn, Kurt and Blaine decide to do some baking. Ends messy XD Kurt and Blaine romance, Kurt and Finn brother fic. First Glee story so would love reviews!


**Flour, eggs and chocolate**

_It was astonishing how in a world where there are too many things to do and too little time to do it in, you can still find yourself with nothing to do_, thought Kurt as he stared at the blank ceiling, his head on Blaine's lap.

Blaine had been invited round for Sunday dinner with his boyfriend's newly extended family but had arrived much earlier than expected. So early in fact, that Kurt's father Burt and step-mom Carole were still out doing the shopping. It wasn't a problem though, as Blaine and Kurt usually found something to pass the time. Only they had watched all the good movies the Hummel-Hudson family owned, read all the magazines packed in the box in Kurt's massive closet and had talked about nearly everything that was of interest. So they just sat there on the sofa, Kurt resting on Blaine and Blaine winding his fingers through Kurt's soft brown hair. (Normally Kurt would've killed whoever touched his hair but Blaine was always the exception.)

"What do you usually have for desert?" asked Blaine. Kurt looked up at him, puzzled at this strange question.

"Why do you ask?" Blaine thought for a second, then shook his head and grinned.

"Sorry, I don't think I've ever heard of that one. Is it a new type of Ben and Jerry's?" Kurt laughed and, even though he was lying down, elbowed Blaine.

"For Sundays we usually have some sort of shop bought cheesecake or a packet of After Eights. Nothing special I'm afraid."

"Hmm. That's good…" muttered Blaine. Kurt frowned at him. "I was just thinking, wouldn't it be fun to bake a cake? It would be a nice surprise for everyone and make dinner extra-special as we've put in some effort too. Plus the added bonus of cake being deeeelicious!"

"That's quite a good idea…" agreed Kurt, "Cake ingredients are usually quite basic store-cupboard essentials, so that shouldn't be a problem! The only thing is…" Kurt sat up, a funny look on his face.

"What?"

"Well, it's just… I've never baked a cake before. Isn't that the sort of thing you do with your mom?"

Blaine felt a pang in his chest. He realised he'd assumed that everyone had done it at least once in their childhood. But Kurt's mom had died when he was very young. And Burt wasn't the sort that was fond of cooking and baking. Kurt had never spoken much about his mom but Blaine could see now that he really, really missed her.

"Well, if you've never done it, then that's even more reason _to_ do it!"

So Blaine sprang to his feet, pulled Kurt up too and made his way to the kitchen. When they were there Kurt opened up a cupboard and pulled out a stack of cookery books. They began to flick through them for a suitable recipe. Eventually they found one, so went about collecting in the ingredients for the triple-chocolate cake.

That was when the banging started.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Blaine nearly dropped the egg box he was holding in surprise! Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's perplexed expression as he closed the fridge door.

"What on earth was that?" exclaimed Blaine, turning his wide eyes to the ceiling, from where he could hear more dull thudding.

"Oh it's only Finn." Explained Kurt, "Whenever he's bored he starts bouncing this basket ball he has."

"So he's bored, eh?" Kurt noticed a glint in Blaine's eyes. It was the same glint that he got when he'd just had an idea for a new song for the Warblers to do.

"Come on, out with this idea then!" Said Kurt, rolling his eyes and placing one perfectly manicured hand on his hip, in a very diva-like pose.

~#~

_There was nothing to do… There was nothing to do. There was nothing to do!_

Finn Hudson paced up and down his room, bouncing his ball. There was a knock on the door. He stopped bouncing.

"Come in!" he called. Kurt slipped into his step-brother's room. "Oh, sorry, you probably want me to stop this…"

The last time Finn had been bored, Kurt had been trying to do a very tedious piece of homework. Bouncing a ball, constantly, could be _very_ annoying after a while. So annoying that Kurt had thrown down his pen in distress, raced into Finn's room and actually taken his ball away! Finn had been in too much of a shock from seeing Kurt charge in there like that, that he had done nothing while his ball was prised from his grip. After realising what had just happened, Finn had burst into Kurt's room. Kurt immediately jumped up to defend his treasure. It looked very much like a cowboy showdown. Finn knew that he could probably break all the bones in Kurt's petite frame if he was too rough, so had opted for the tickle-attack. The long tickle-battle had ended with Kurt lying in fits of giggles on his bed (his weak spot was the side of his neck, just under his ear) and Finn snatching back his prize, retreating quickly before Kurt recovered enough to throw something at him. Finn had got the message though, so didn't continue his ball-bouncing.

"Oh no," said Kurt quickly, "Me and Blaine were just about to bake a chocolate cake for dinner tonight, and wondered whether you'd like to join us?"

Finn was slightly taken aback by this.

"Why, I'd… I'd love to! But I don't want to be intruding on anything…"

"You won't be! It was Blaine's idea anyway." Kurt reassured him.

"Oh, good." nodded Finn. He quite liked Blaine. Albeit, he was not the sporty-type that Finn would normally hang around with, but he was nice. Much nicer than some of the jocks.

And he was Kurt's boyfriend. At first Finn had been very shrewd in judging Blaine. He couldn't explain why but he had wanted to make absolute sure that Blaine was good enough for his brother. Kurt was precious and unique; he couldn't just let any old person have him! The lucky guy had to be very special indeed if he could get Finn's approval. The last thing Finn wanted was to see Kurt's fragile heart broken. But fortunately for Blaine, he had passed the test.

The basket ball landed on Finn's bed. Then Finn followed his brother downstairs and into the kitchen.

~#~

"Next, we need the flour." Said Kurt, as he consulted the recipe. Kurt was making quite a habit of consulting the recipe. He was constantly going backwards and forwards from it, checking that he was doing every little thing correctly.

He looked towards the group of ingredients on the worktop.

"We've forgotten to get the flour out! Finn could you get it, it's on the top shelf in that cupboard over there."

Putting aside the bowl of butter he'd just been weighing, Finn made his way to the cupboard and opened it. He spotted the bag of flour and reached up for it. But Finn's butter fingers (literally) let it slip through.

The bag seemed to fall in slow motion, all three boys staring at it. It hit the floor and spilt flour everywhere, forming a small mushroom cloud. By the time it had settled, Kurt's expensive designer boots were covered in white.

"Uh oh…" said Blaine, voicing exactly what the other two were thinking.

"My shoes!" moaned Kurt.

"Um, sorry…" apologised Finn, in a small voice.

"Let's clear it up." said Blaine, regaining his cool.

"Yes, lets!" Kurt grabbed some kitchen roll and began dusting off his boots.

"Err, Kurt – I think Blaine meant the floor…"

"Do we have to clean _all_ of it up, right now?"

"Well, we could just sweep it into a pile and clean it up properly in a bit…" reasoned Blaine, although he felt a bit guilty about leaving a mess in someone else's house.

He looked around for a broom, but Finn had already reached into a tall cupboard behind him and taken out one.

"Do we have enough flour left? We need - grams." asked Kurt from the floor, where he was attending to his feet. He really wanted to finish this cake and make it perfect.

Blaine bent down and picked up the packet. His eyebrows knitted together as he searched for the weight of the packet. When he found it, he held the packet up to the light to see how much was left.

"Just about."

~#~

The words just didn't make sense, concluded Finn. "Folding" was the sort of thing you did with paper, not with _eggs_! He squinted down at the page. Nope, it still said fold…

He looked over to where Blaine was helping a giggling Kurt mix the mixture.

"Now for the eggs!" announced Blaine, who then went about sorting out the icing ingredients with Kurt.

Finn took the two eggs he was holding over to the bowl. He put them down tentatively in the middle of the mixture. He supposed you just had to get half the mixture and fold it over onto the eggs, breaking them in that way… He could feel eyes on him, so put on his confident leader face in the hope of looking like he knew what he was doing.

Pretty sure Finn was doing it wrong, Blaine scooted back to the recipe to double check.

"Um, Finn -"

Kurt could see from Blaine's face that something was about to go terribly wrong. He didn't know what but decided to stop it all the same.

"Stop in the name of the Pudding Police!" He cried.

"What have I done?" asked Finn, his cheeks colouring.

"You are about to commit a Confectionary Crime!" Blaine chuckled at that.

"Which is…?"

"I'm not too sure…" said Kurt slowly, "But Blaine seemed to think something was up!"

Finn glanced from one boy to the other.

"Whoa, are gay guys telepathic or something?" Finn asked, half serious.

"No!" Laughed Blaine, "It was just… are you trying to fold that egg in whole _with the shell_?"

"Yeah."

"Com'ere, I'll show you."

Blaine took out the eggs and cracked the on the side of the bowl. Finn was amazed that he managed it without getting any shell in there at all. When he was 7 his mom had tried to bake with him, but when it came to the egg-breaking, Finn had thrown them into the bowl to crack them. He'd managed to get all the shell in that one.

Just as Blaine began demonstrating this strange spatula movement, a whizzing noise was heard, followed by a scream.

"What have I done _now_?" exclaimed Finn, exasperatedly. But when he turned, he knew it wasn't him. In fact, he just fell about laughing.

Kurt was doing a funny dance and waving his hands about madly as the mixer whirled about extremely fast, spraying stuff everywhere! He must've turned it on too fast too soon.

"Ahhhh! I can't find the off switch!"

"It's on the side!" shouted Blaine above the noise.

"Which one?" whined Kurt. He didn't want to stand too near it as it would ruin his clothes.

Quickly, Blaine darted in, in front of him and pressed a button. Immediately, the machine stopped.

Finn was still laughing helplessly but stopped when he saw the state of the walls. There were big long splats about halfway up them.

"I take it that's another job for later."

~#~

The dark brown chocolate was finally slid into the oven. Finn shut the oven door as Blaine set the timer and Kurt peered through the oven's glass.

It felt quite triumphant to look at it. But he also knew that it was still far from over. They still needed to ice it. And the icing on a cake was like the clothes on a person. It had to look great.

"Right." said Blaine, clapping his hands together decisively, "Clearing up."

The three boys surveyed the room. It looked like a food bomb site. Flour lay in small piles around the room, something was dripping slowly down the walls, spilt mixture covered the surfaces and empty packets and eggshell lay dotted around.

It didn't look inviting.

The boys did try to clear most of it up but when you've got one boy who's completely clueless in tiding up, one who isn't sure what products the family usually use on what and one, who does know, but is more interested in cleaning _himself_ up, you don't get very far.

~#~

Finn licked his lips as thick, creamy chocolate was smothered across the top of the cake.

"Finn, didn't you just say you needed the restroom?"

"Oh, yeah, I got… got distracted…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow so Finn had to tear his eyes away from foodie heaven and make his way up the stairs.

They had made one of those piping bags for icing, which Kurt now picked up so as he could create little white chocolate icing blobs around the edge of the cake.

Blaine thought Kurt looked very cute when he did that. He was easing the icing out very slowly and elegantly. He was concentrating hard too, so hard that he was biting his lip. And he was in the most perfect position for someone to come up behind him and hug.

After a while, it was all just too much for Blaine. He put him arms round Kurt's middle and gave him a light squeeze. Kurt was finding it harder to concentrate now and couldn't help but giggle when Blaine nuzzled his cheek with his nose, then kissed it.

Eventually, Kurt gave up on icing and gave in to his boyfriend. He swivelled round in his embrace so that they were now face to face (piping tube still in hand). They both grinned at each other, and then began kissing.

Finn was just about to stroll into the kitchen once more when he spotted Kurt and Blaine through the gap in the half-open door. He froze. He didn't want to interrupt them but then again, it would be a bit awkward hanging about here in the hallway. He felt his face go red again.

He stole another peek into the kitchen, to see whether things looked like they were just getting started or finishing off.

That was when he noticed it.

Kurt was still clutching the icing pipe. And icing was still seeping out of it! He could see from here a small pile forming close to the boys' feet. Their clothes were probably getting pretty mucky too.

Before he knew it, Finn was hurrying into the room. Blaine and Kurt sprang apart at Finn's very sudden entrance.

"The icing!" he shouted, pointing to the pile on the floor, which Blaine had now stepped in and spread. Both boys looked at each other, then at the icing pipe in Kurt's hand and then back at each other. Realising what was going on, they both started getting the icing off of their clothes.

"This was my second outfit today!" sighed Kurt, "I look awful!"

"Kurt, you never look awful." said Blaine. Kurt gave him a sweet, grateful smile and once again, Finn felt like he was intruding.

"And now we have even more clearing up to do." muttered Finn, "Great."

~#~

When the cake had been fully iced, the boys took another stab at tiding. It was no more successful than the first attempt.

"Can we just get round to the washing up?" asked Finn, looking longingly at the chocolate-covered bowl.

"You want to do washing up?" said Kurt, looking shocked, "That ruins your hands!"

"What he means is," said Blaine patiently, "he wants to lick the bowl." Kurt just looked even more confused.

"It's fun!" said Finn, holding up his hands in defence. Then he grabbed the bowl and dipped a finger into it.

"Mmmm…" went Finn.

"Ewwww." went Kurt, "Do you know how many calories there are in that?"

"Dunno, don't care." Then he offered the bowl to them both. "Com'on dude."

Blaine dipped a finger in but seeing Kurt reluctant expression, didn't eat it. Instead he smeared it on Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked very offended. But seeing his boyfriend and brother's guffawing faces he lightened up.

He licked the chocolate from the corner of his mouth. He knew it was really, really bad for you but it tasted good… and he could treat himself once in a while anyway…

He caught Blaine's eye and knew that he was thinking exactly what he was thinking (giving Finn even more reason to believe that they were telepathic).

Kurt and Blaine got a finger-full each and just when they were about to eat it, did a sudden attack on Finn (on tiptoes) and managed to make him look like he had some sort of war paint on.

"Oi!" he said, although he found it funny.

Blaine was the only one without a chocolaty face by now but Kurt soon put that right. He gave Blaine a chocolate blob nose.

"You look like a mouse!" giggled Kurt as Finn picked up the dirty spoons and headed into the lounge.

"Oh, don't worry," warned Blaine, "you'll be a chocolate monster in no time!"

~#~

Click.

The three boys heard Carole's keys turn in the lock then the sound of two people carrying heavy shopping into the hallway.

"Hey boys!" called Burt as he pick up the wine and took it down into the cellar.

"Hey!" came the muffled reply.

"So, what have you boys been – ahhhhhh!" Carole stopped dead when she saw the three of them sitting in a circle on the floor around a once-chocolaty bowl, the chocolate now plastered all over their faces. Anyone would thing a stupid toddler had stuck its head into his birthday cake.

"We're doing the washing up." said Kurt innocently.

"Riiiiight…" Carole looked liked she was about to pick up her shopping bags when she said; "Finn, you have chocolate all down your front! That white T-shirt was new."

Finn looked down at himself.

"Um… opps…"

Carole rolled her eyes and proceeded to the kitchen. Another big scream was heard.

In that moment the boys all looked at each other and laughed. They felt like three naughty little school boys who had just played a prank on their teacher.

And in that moment, Kurt thought to himself; _I have the best brother and the best boyfriend anyone could ever have._

~#~

First Glee fic – what did ya think?

I'd love it if you could leave a review! It was a bit random but the idea just kind of came to me… :)


End file.
